1.1 Broadcast, VCRs
This invention is related to the field of broadcast television in all it's forms. This includes but is not limited to over-the-air broadcast, cable TV, and satellite TV. The primary focus is the broadcast paradigm, whereby programs are scheduled by the broadcaster and broadcast in real-time whereupon viewers may tune in to the program. This invention relates in particular to a device which allows users much greater flexibility in their reception and use of this programming. VCRs are one example of an earlier technology that relates to the use of broadcast programs. Using VCRs, viewers were able to record a program and play it back at their leisure, perhaps at another time. Additionally, for the first time viewers were offered limited control over the viewing. The user could pause, rewind, fast-forward and stop and re-start viewing at any time after the initial recording was complete. The broadcast program was essentially captured in an analog medium for later use. Some of the limitations of a VCR which the present invention addresses are: simultaneous record and playback from the same medium are not available; the device records only one, or at the most two, channels at a time; and a removable medium, namely magnetic tape, is required.
This invention relates in a similar fashion to the broadcast television industry but offers new and unique features not found in VCRs or any other video/audio-programming-based device.